


The Heat

by del1cate



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/del1cate/pseuds/del1cate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heatwave hits Limbo City, affecting everyone but Vergil. Dante seeks out his cool brother to take advantage of his shower and food and finds comfort in his calm and collected twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this silly plot.  
> Sorry if it seems a bit bi-polar I actually wrote the first two chapters two years ago, dropped it, and didn't pick it back up until recently. 
> 
> The song mentioned is 'Californication' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, which gave me inspiration for the setting so I felt the need to name drop it. 
> 
> The build up takes a while, but it gets there in chapter 3. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“All you Limbo City kids better watch out because this summer is going to be hot hot HOT! With temperatures over one hundred degrees, come chill out and listen to radio-“ A heavy hand turned the dial on the radio to the next available station. As “Californication” overtook the smooth voice of Chuck Goodman, Dante rolled over the floor of his small trailer. His body desperately sought out refuge from the heat on the cool tiles. 

The docks were almost deserted; save for the few senseless bikini-clad, Hawaiian-shirt sporting teens. The amusements were shut down for the duration of the heat wave, and Dante didn’t blame a single soul for it. After all, who would work in this heat? 

A bang resonated throughout the tin trailer and he frowned. Another bang followed, this time with a giggle. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” 

He sat up slowly, wincing as he ran his fingers through sweaty black locks of hair. Bang. Giggle. Moan. A spark of anger triggered and he jumped to his feet, slamming open the door only to shrink back as the sun’s rays blinded him. 

“Kevin-“ Giggle. “Not here!” 

Without a second thought, the hunter grabbed Ebony from the kitchen counter and stalked towards the source of the noise. Waves crashed against the docks with vigor, as the choice bonfires placed here and there crackled and spat hot flames into the stifling air. 

As he rounded the trailer, he found a girl and her male companion pressed up against the side of it. Of course, this was not the first time this had happened, people often mistook Dante’s home for an abandoned pile of tin. 

“Hey kids! Get the fuck away from my property!” He would have laughed at the fact that he sounded like an angry senior citizen, if it weren’t for the fact that he was so hot, bothered and pissed off. Two pairs of startled eyes stared at him. Well, he was naked. 

“What the fuck are you two looking at? Get lost!” He cocked the gun and shot it at the ground near the couples’ feet. The girl screamed and jumped up, and continued to kick her feet up even though it was just one shot. 

The gangly male teen looked at him, bewildered, regretful and afraid. “You’re fucking crazy man.” Dante aimed the gun slightly higher. “Leave!” The two of them spun on their heels, the girl stumbling before her ‘friend’ caught her elbow and propelled them forward. The nuisances were gone and he was finally free to go back to lying down, on the floor… grumbling over the heat. 

“Shit. Is my life really like this right now?” He muttered to himself as he walked up the steps, into the trailer. He was about to go back to the floor when he heard a sputter. The small fan that was whizzing around semi-cold air froze for a second, before moving to the left and stopping. Dante waited two counts before going over to it. “No… No, no, no, no, no, no please God no.” He picked it up, smacked it a few times before ripping it out of the wall and throwing it through the window. 

He couldn’t stay here. The fan was his sanity, and now that was dead and gone. A heavy wave slammed against the dock, and he had the mind to jump into the ocean. Pollution be damned. 

Before he could do anything stupid, his cell phone lit up with a cool blue light and buzzed. He told himself it was a sign to refrain from jumping into the water, which was akin to the Ganges River. The text was from an unknown number. Usually he would just ignore it due to the fact that ninety-nine percent of the unknown texts he got were from previous one-night-stands having a cry, or asking for a round two. 

However, deciding to throw all caution to the nonexistent wind, he picked the phone up and scrolled through the message. ‘Stop rolling on the floor and come to the Order. We have ice cream.’ It was either Vergil or Kat, but judging from the way the words were fully written out, it was most likely his brother. 

He ran his hands through his hair again and realized that he could probably use Vergil’s shower… and soap… and shampoo. That was a definite deal-breaker, he had to have a cold shower soon or he was going to shoot himself in the foot. 

Dante quickly put on a pair of dark Levis, a black tank top, boots, weapons and grabbed his phone before stomping out the door. 

~

Dante had removed his top long ago, as his sweat had caused it to cling to him like an uncomfortable second skin. Nevertheless, he had managed to drag himself all the way from the sun baked concrete and splintering wood of the pier to the cool shadowy alleyways in the downtown district. Warehouses loomed up ahead like dull grey and rust mountains, and for once he was happy to be in the decrepit area. 

Coming up to a beaten up, tagged building he stared at the garage-like door. Oh. Physical exertion. Fantastic. Then, just like that the door opened and a cool blast of air conditioning hit him like a brick wall. Lo and behold, his twin stood there with a twisted smirk on his face, and a pot of chocolate and peppermint ice cream. “Looks like you ran a marathon.” He raised a silvery brow, and Dante shivered as his brother’s cool, icy gaze raked over his form. 

“S’hot.” Dante stated as he shoved his way past Vergil, spick and span as ever in a loose navy blue tee and baggy black chinos. 

As he shoved his way past, the snowy twin scrunched his nose at Dante’s body odor. Dante, ever the opportunist, snatched the ice cream out of Vergil’s palms. Vergil, feeling compromised, swiftly ankle tapped his smug twin, sending him tumbling to the floor, ice cream and all. 

After a quick, icy cold shower, Dante had changed into a pair of his brother's sweats and was lounging on a dingy couch, watching the sweating weatherman recite the approaching weeks hot and heavy climates. 

The hairs on the back of Dante's neck stood on end, and it felt as someone had ran an ice cube along the skin there. That was the feeling he got whenever his socially detached, albeit eccentric twin was close. At this moment in time, the feeling was welcomed with open arms. 

"Comfortable there?" Vergil eyed his sweats that Dante had adorned. 

"Very." 

"Couldn't wear our own clothes today?" He said softly. Vergil grumbled internally, as his tone was supposed to sound acidic. But of course, he could never talk that way to Dante. At the sound of Vergil's mellow tone, Dante looked up and raised a fine ebony brow. 

"Not my fault you decided to fuck up my clothes with ice cream." He sounded gruff- no, smug. 

"Move over." 

He sat up so his silky twin could sit down, only to lie back down with his head in Vergil's cool lap. Vergil sighed at the feeling of Dante's warmth, and Dante reciprocated the action as he felt calm wash over him. Long, skilled fingers worked their way through his wet locks of hair and he let his eyes fall shut for a moment. 

Vergil decided it was strange, taking care of someone that was as energized and hot-headed as Dante but that the feeling he felt as a reward was well... kind of nice. A light snore snapped him from his reverie, and he looked down to find his brother snoozing in his lap. 

He smiled slightly, finding the notion of his 'punk-ass brother' sleeping in his lap very amusing indeed. Dante sighed slightly, and nuzzled against Vergil. Vergil's eyes bugged out to the size of moons at the sudden pressure on his member. His lily white cheeks flushed a deep crimson as Dante rolled over onto his side so he was directly facing his brother. 

The raven gripped Vergil's thigh and rubbed his nose against the growing tent in his twin's pants. Vergil gasped for air and gripped the back of the couch, his long corded arms stretched across the seat's backing. 

Dante's eyes snapped open to the sound of his name being whispered almost painfully. Before he could say anything a different sort of heat from before shot through his body, at the sight of his twin's head tilted back and his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

"Unf.. Verge?" Two pairs of electric blue eyes clashed, one looking guilty and the other looking as mischievous as the Cheshire Cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil felt like he had been caught licking the icing off of Oreos and sticking them back together before putting them back in the box for some unlucky son of a bitch to find. For the first time in a long time he lost his cool composure colossally. His breath pumped in and out of lungs that he swore had shrunk to the size of a rabbits, and his pale sculpted cheeks flushed a fiery red.

"Dante I- uh-"As his mind and mouth floundered against each other his bright eyed twin chuckled, looking every part the smug cat with a mouse in its paws.

"What, you don't like it?" Dante said, emphasizing what it was by repeating his prior action of rubbing his nose up against the hard covered length in his brother's pants. And wasn't that one hell of a reminder. Vergil felt like he'd been goosed with a Taser as chills sparked along his spine, thanks to Dante' s soft, sweet ministrations against the underside of his now aching cock.

Oh Christ, he more than liked it. "No I do- I mean uh..." Vergil lost whatever he was about to say because his mind seemed to decompress in on itself. His darker half laid a chaste kiss against his straining erection, smiling up at him with an expression that was two thirds dirt and one third sweet childlike glee. Dante slithered his body onto the floor, placing himself in between Vergil's legs, forcing the snowy twin to spread himself a little further to accommodate Dante's muscular nephilim body.

"So what's the deal?" Dante said, his tone growing more petulant as Vergil faced an internal battle of sorts. This was his baby brother, for sure they were twins but he was the responsible one. Dante was... Well not so responsible. Moreover, Vergil was the head of The Organisation and he wasn't quite sure of the message this would send out to followers. Becoming Dante's bitch? Come on. As skilled, rough fingers popped the button of his pants and grasped his fly he caught the attached wrists with his own equally skilled and rough fingers.

"Dante we really shouldn't be-" He began but was abruptly cut off as the inner petulant rebel in his brother was unleashed.

"Oh you are such a fucking hypocrite!" Dante snarled. He attempted to snatch his wrists away which only served to work against him as Vergil finally got with the program and tightened his hold. His electric blue eyes turned to glacial ice and glared at Dante and a tell-tale twitch in his nose signified that he was beginning to get pissed off.

"Excuse me?" Vergil barked back, his smooth tone quickly turning into something animalistic and raw. It was a warning to Dante that said: 'Back the fuck off. Now. Before I tear you apart.' Nonetheless, Dante was heedless of respecting the veiled threat in his brother's tone. He carried on without a shred of self-preservation.

"Oh it's fine when you think I'm sleeping. Just fucking dandy, but when we're both awake suddenly you feel guilty about it? I'm sorry, I was unaware that you were such a fucking freak."

Vergil couldn't reply, what with all the twisted growls that were trying to claw their way up his throat. Dante knew he had this cracked, he just had to make his fortress of a twin well and truly snap.

"I mean you could be a closet pervert who preys on his poor defenseless brother-" Vergil thought this was a bit of a stretch, in fact it was more like a chasm of freaking over-exaggeration had erupted between the part Dante thought he was playing, and the part he was actually playing in reality. "-or we could both enjoy this consensually, which is a situation that I'm sure a prestigious man such as yourself would much rather prefer." He practically purred the end part.

Dante thought he was onto something when he felt the vibrations from what he took to be growls through the couch. He'd done it, Vergil was about to break any second now. So he was completely taken aback when his twin started laughing at him. Slowly at first, as if he had forgotten how from being so out of practice. Yet, slowly it built from a small chest deep chuckle until he was cracking up. Dante pouted, feeling a little peeved that he hadn't yet managed to fully rob his perfect, pretty twin of his cool attitude. Vergil on the other hand, was confused as shit and couldn't fail to grasp at the hilarity of his gorgeous brother trying to suck up to him like a whore in a brothel; a fact which he made known to the raven-haired hunter.

"Oh D," he chuckled "you sound like a prostitute trying to swindle a deal." The snowy twin released him, moving his hands so one rested on Dante's cheek, thumb gently caressing his smooth cheek and the other petting his soft, short hair.

"Not my fault you make me so bloody desperate." He grumbled quietly. He had the upper hand here, what the fuck happened?

Vergil grinned at this, fully knowing he wouldn't be his brother's bitch. He knew perfectly well what kind of message he wanted to send out to his followers and it would be one of power. After all, what he felt for his twin, his other half was natural for a nephilim. A being of supreme power. He shouldn't be restricted to human conventions. He was rising into a godlike position so he was practically entitled to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

"Oh my poor defenceless brother." He mocked, grasping Dante's chin so he was forced to stare into his dancing, ice skating eyes. "Come here" Vergil motioned with a finger for his beloved twin to come closer, and used his other hand to pat his lap. Dante raised a brow at this command, complying only because it was whispered so seductively it brought heat unto his own cheeks. He straddled Vergil's strong, corded thighs feeling heat where his groin connected with his brothers. To avoid making any noise, so as not to give the smug nephilim underneath him any more satisfaction he bit his lip. A habit he knew drove the other wild.

Their eyes connected with a sort of electricity that only served to heat up the tension between them even more until Vergil's eyes flickered onto Dante's lip. The sight of his pearly whites digging into the soft flesh of his bottom lip nearly had Vergil undulating on the couch. He restrained himself by digging his hands into the ravens toned hips, keeping him right in that oh so delicious spot.

"Closer?" Vergil whispered, so innocently, like a small child with a secret they were about to divulge. He blinked his Bahama blues causing his long lashes to flutter and create shadows against his defined cheekbones.

"Oh... Verge..." Dante breathed out, leaning forward so their foreheads and noses touched, lips mere inches apart.

"Don't bite Dante" Vergil so softly commanded before running his tongue along his brother's bruised bottom lip. Dante breathed out a quiet whimper of a moan, allowing Vergil to languidly snake his tongue into his mouth. Their lips softly brushed together like feathers on a wing tip. Before they could get any more deliciously acquainted however, the sky cracked open with an intense rolling thunderstorm.

They broke apart.

They froze.

Lightning illuminated the soft lighting of the room into an intense flash, making two pairs of pupils constrict.

"I guess it's a tropical storm." Vergil stated in whisper, the quietness between them still present despite the thunder.

Dante could only nod. The remainder of his body was still frozen. His eyes locked on some point far over Vergil's shoulder. He was thinking of that fateful day when they lost their mother, of course. Vergil knew this. Knew that Dante hated storms because of the one that raged on that particular day. A deep ache settled in his chest, a longing for home, for his brother's fear and anger and sadness and for his own. He wasn't going there now though, he could sense Dante about to freak.

The frozen, panicked twin felt a light fingertip touch beneath his chin. "Hey"

His train of thought broke as his eyes were forced to look at the owner of that voice. He would know that melodic tenor anywhere. It found him before when he had no recollection of who he was, and it still found him now when he was drowning in those recollections.

"Dante, focus on me. " Slender palms framed his face, thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones.

"I'm sorry I just can't help-"

"I know. It's okay, we're together now."

"I keep seeing her dead Verge I keep-"Dante's panicked words were cut off by a single finger placed against his lips and a gentle hush from Vergil.

"Relax D." Vergil's tone was quiet but firm. He pressed his hands against Dante's shoulder blades, ushering him into a lax embrace with their chests pressed together. D wrapped his arms around his brother's slim waist and took the opportunity to bury his face in Vergil's slender neck. He hated this. Hated feeling like such a pussy, but God, he couldn't stand It anymore. Remembering everything was an insufferable pain, like his soul was being stretched so tight parts were beginning to tear and fall apart.

Another flash of lightning lit up the room, and the elder twin could feel the younger tense up again. With a sad, weary sigh Vergil slowly sat up with Dante in his lap, knowing that they had to move if he were to calm him down. "Hey Te, I need you to put your arms around my shoulders and hold on. Can you do that for me?" Hearing Vergil call him that name made him feel like a child again, so he did as he was told. He let his older brother support his weight and lift him up, helping him by wrapping his thighs around that strong slim waist and locking his ankles at the small of Vergil's back.

It was nice having someone be responsible for him for a change, he only wished he and Vergil hadn't missed out on all those years growing up together because now it made him see just how much of his childhood was stunted. He shut his eyes tight and burrowed into Vergil's neck as deep as he could. Another vicious flash of lightning made him tighten his hold on the anchor that kept him steady, hands turning to claws and digging through the soft material at the back of Vergil's shirt.

Vergil gradually moved towards his room, all the while softly whispering words of comfort to his currently twisted twin. Despite the ache in his chest, he felt overwhelmingly proud, after all here was Dante the greatly feared demon hunter in his arms relying on him for comfort. Moving through his private living quarters, he stopped at his room's door and pushed it open with his back.

Dante gasped as he was abruptly dropped down onto Vergil's large, soft bed. Silk sheets of course.. He would have laughed at his brother's choice of sheets any other time. Vergil climbed in beside him, covering them both with the sheet which admittedly felt a little alien against Dante's flushed skin. Vergil wasted no time in covering his younger twin's body with his own. Their arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled together as their lips met again in another sweet kiss. Vergil broke it apart at the feeling of wetness on his cheeks.

"Dante?" He whispered, eyes widening at the tears rolling down the hunter's face.

"Fuck." Dante quickly swiped at his face, feeling like a complete idiot. Why the fuck was he crying now? Things were getting so fucking good, of course he would have to go and ruin it. While the raven mentally kicked himself, Vergil held him tightly, pressing Dante's face back into the protective crook in his neck. He said nothing, just ran his fingers through his little brothers shaggy Mohawk until his breathing evened out and the tears had stopped.

He sighed once more then cursed at his raging hard on and the proximity of its cause.

"Fuck Dante, what am I going to do with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dante woke with a start. He never woke up with people in his caravan, he usually asked them to leave before he went to sleep – Oh shit. He was suddenly hit with the memory of what had happened before he’s conked out. God, he felt like such a pussy. He turned his head, staring at his brothers half naked sleeping form beside him. Vergil was curled, cat like around his brother in a way that Dante could only assume that he was using V’s chest as a pillow. Vergil slowly opened his eyes and gave his brother a lazy smile.

“Hey.”

Dante decided fuck it, he would bask in this attention while it lasted, and so he leaned back into Vergil, turning on his side to face him.

“Hi. Did you get any sleep at all?”

Vergil’s smile grew wider until it was nearly a grin – a fucking grin. Vergil didn’t freaking grin for anything or anyone for that matter.

“No, not really.” He replied, pointedly glancing down at the pronounced hard length that was stretching his pants and then raised his eyebrow like the smug bastard that he was.

Dante bit his lip, his eyes smouldering in the way that they did when he was about to do something mischievous. Because, despite the fact that Vergil could portray all the graceful laziness of a cat, Dante was purely Cheshire shit-show material.

“Hmm is that for me?” Dante demurred. Vergil put his finger under his chin and tipped his head up so he could slightly look down at him and bring them closer together.

“Well it’s certainly because of you.” Vergil replied, copying Dante’s dirty tone as Dante wound his arms around Vergil’s waist.

“Oh poor baby.” Dante whispered lowly, his breath fanning against Vergil’s up-twisted lips, causing Vergil to growl playfully before claiming his brother’s mouth in a surprisingly soft, and tender kiss. They moaned together, allowing the kiss to open up and for Vergil to stroke Dante’s tongue with his own, and suck it into his own mouth. As Dante reached up and pulled at Vergil’s snowy locks, Vergil grabbed Dante by the neck and deepened the kiss, turning it into a frenzy of clashing teeth and fangs and tongues.

Vergil pulled back suddenly, causing Dante to gasp in desperation. He pushed his thumb against Dante’s swollen lips, biting his own lip when his brother sucked him in. He rolled them over so Dante was on his back and ground his aching erection against his brother’s own hard dick.

“You like that don’t you?” Vergil’s voice was deep and raspy, signifying that this was no longer play. Dante nodded slowly, swirling his tongue around his brothers thumb in a demonstration of what he would do if Vergil would just let him – let him please him, let him show how good he was – how good he could be. 

As Dante’s eyes flashed a deep, boiling red, Vergil’s turned a cold deathly shade of blue that glowed with iridescence in the dim room. They were completely in sync, rolling their hips together in a rhythm known only to them. Dante released Vergil’s thumb with an obscene pop that made Vergil shudder with the shot of lust that ran down his spine and up to the head of his dick.

“V fuck me please I’ll make it so good I just need you please p-“ Vergil cut Dante off when he slammed their lips together, biting at Dante’s already swollen bottom lip and pulling at it with his sharp teeth, eventually drawing blood. He smeared it with his tongue, tasting his brother, drinking him down. He couldn’t think straight with D’s begging. It was too much too hot he couldn’t – fuck he had to gain some control. He wanted to do this right, help Dante let go in an environment where he knew he was safe, hidden away from the hot night outside and the past and the future. Vergil needed him to feel like there was only this - that Dante didn’t need to think about anything other than his skin sliding against Vergil’s.

He fumbled around in the drawer in the nightstand beside the bed, until finally his fingers closed around a cool tube of lube. He buried his face in Dante’s neck, nibbling at the tanned throat that was bared to him and sucking at that bobbing adams apple thus leaving Dante free to gasp and groan as Vergil moved languidly against him. As Vergil sat up, he was able to admire the flushed mess that was his brother, before he kicked his pants off and poured the cool lube over his fingers. He stroked Dante once, admiring the pre-cum that pooled at the tip of his dick before he dove down to collect it in his mouth. Dante threw his head back as he moaned and tore at the sheets before grasping Vergil’s white hair in his fist and pushing him down, down his hot length.

“V oh fuck Vergil so good please ah-!” He broke off with a slight scream as Vergil plunged into his hole with a now hotly slicked finger. He lightly grazed his teeth up Dante’s cock, distracting him from the slight stretch which made Dante’s hips follow his retreating mouth before he sunk back down, lathering him with his tongue and forcing him back onto his finger.

“Mhm give me more” Dante half groaned, sounding fully wrecked. Vergil happily complied, pulling out slightly before pushing back in with two fingers, sighing when both were fully encompassed in Dante’s slick heat.

“Is that better?” That could have almost been a coo, if it weren’t for the growl purring beneath Vergil’s tone. Dante stared down at him, eyes wide with the shock that went with the sight of his dick rubbing against his twin’s smooth, pale cheek.

“Fuck fuck me”

Vergil hushed him. “Patience.” He hissed, before pounding into Dante with his fingers and sucking roughly at the vein that ran up the underside of his dick. Dante threw his head back again, exposing the flush that had crept down his throat to his chest. Lifting his hands, he began to toy with his own nipples, squeezing them harshly in a mock of what he knew Vergil would do to them. He harshly sucked in air as a third slick finger pushed into him. He loved Vergil’s fingers, they were longer and thinner than his own and were so very capable of finding his prostate and torturing him with small brushes and strokes. Suddenly, those pretty long fingers curled up against that spot and he spread his legs as far as he could, arching his back and trying to push them even deeper, as if it were possible.

“Ohn Vergil, please fuck me now I’m so ready, I need you” Dante panted out, not really aware of the words he was saying, only aware of the fact that he really needed to beg for it.

“You want this?” Vergil pulled out of Dante and sat up on his heels, presenting his long hard cock. He stroked it lightly, moving the foreskin up and down and watching the way that Dante’s eyes followed the motion and the way that he licked his lips for it.

“Yes. No.”

Vergil raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “No?”

“No I need it. I need you.” With that Dante sat up and pulled at his brothers shoulders, urging him to lie back down on him, crowding him with his body. Vergil kissed him as he allowed Dante to move him, moving one hand to wrap around Dante’s back and the other occupying itself with lubing his almost painful erection and positioning it against Dante’s stretched hole.

“So sweet for me D. Wrap your legs around me, yeah mhm like that. You’re so good for me, I love you so much, you have to know that.”

Dante smiled, their noses and foreheads touching as Vergil began to push in.

“I know I – Fuck I love you too – So fucking big V”

Vergil laughed at that and slammed his hips up to meet Dante’s, the force of his thrust making his heavy balls slap against Dante’s ass. Both of them groaned in unison and paused, adjusting to the sensations that wracked their bodies.

“D you’re still so fucking tight oh and so hot inside I can’t I have to-“ He thrust again, biting into Dante’s neck and shoving his thumb back in his brothers mouth so he too could bite down.

Dante’s nails scratched at Vergil’s back whilst he clutched on for dear life, arching up to meet his brother’s body before pulling him fully against him. With every thrust, Vergil rubbed his body up against Dante’s, creating friction and heat, making the two of them sweat and sweat and sweat.

Vergil increased his pace, shifting his hips so each thrust made his dick slam against Dante’s prostate, causing him to scream around Vergil’s thumb. His snowy twin reached down between their surging bodies and wrapped his fist around Dante’s thick, heavy arousal, pumping up and down in time with his thrusts and lathering Dante with his own pre-cum.

“Dante, Dante look at me.” Dante didn’t even realise he had squeezed his eyes shut before he was opening them and looking up into Vergil’s glowing eyes. He gasped at his intensity and gripped the back of Vergil’s neck.

“Vergil I can’t-“

“Shh it’s okay D. I need you to cum. Cum for me now.”

Dante arched his back once more as Vergil’s growled out command overtook his thoughts and all he could focus on was the tightening at the base of his spine and the white and the black and fuck he cried out as his came all over Vergil’s hand and their stomachs.

“Yeah Dante.” Vergil crooned sweetly in his ear. “You’re so good to me. So perfect.” Dante moaned in response, feeling utterly used and sticky and loved as Vergil’s body rubbed his semen between them, making the ride all that much slicker.

The elder of the two was moaning now, gripping at Dante’s hair and his hip as he finally lost it, slamming into his abused hole with abandon and coming undone at the feel of Dante’s body squeezing around him. He spilled his seed deep into Dante’s body, collapsing only when the final drop was milked out of him.

The two of them panted and clutched at each other, basking in the comfortable warmth that they had found.

“Vergil?”

“Mhm hmm?”

“Stay.”

Vergil chuckled at his brother.

“Dante, in case you didn’t notice, this is my bedroom at my place. You’re the one that has to stay.”

“M’kay.”

With that they both fell asleep, Vergil slowly allowing himself to drift off once Dante’s breathing evened out. He could only hope that he would always be around to cool Dante down and make things okay. Unfortunately, he knew hope would only get him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> Thanks.


End file.
